


i don't even like mcr the 3rd installment

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Furry, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Typos, Vampires, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: U don't have to read the other 2 in this series and i actively discourage it.Gerard and Frank have finally settled into their lives as vampire boyfriends. But, one day, Gerard wakes up feeling a little different...





	i don't even like mcr the 3rd installment

Gred woke up and discovered he was nlt just a vampire anymore.

He was a wreewolf!!!!! Frank looked at werwolf gerqrd and said “wow queen ur so beautiful as a wolf.”

“are u a furry babe" gerard asked but frnak did not understand because he was a wold and could jot speak english. Framk thought henwas hot as a werwwolf but knew nothing could beat his beauty as a persom.

Gersrd, frustrated that frank could not understand him, bit him and turned HIM into a werewolf..then they were both werewolf vampire emos qnd lived happilynever after. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not joking when I say I don't like My Chemical Romance. I don't even listen to emo music besides the number one myspace artist of 2008 Secondhand Serenade. I just write these to annoy my emo brother.


End file.
